Paths Crossing
by PinkPixie019
Summary: Hemione has everything she ever wanted, a loving boyfriend, she's head girl, and voddies dead. Well what happens when Draco Malfoy crosses her path.
1. A Kiss

Title: Paths Crossing

By: DragonLight

Rating: R may be come more.

Sum: I Hate summaries so just read it! It's DM/HG

Pairing: Draco/Hermione a little Harry/ Hermione in the beginning but it won't stay like that for long. 

Dis: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its charters, and I make no money off this, all I get is the love from you guys.

Feedback: Yes, but please no Flames, if you don't like I, just don't read it.

A/N: This is my 1st HP fic I've done other Fandoms though, so please bare with me.

  
  
  


Hermione sat with Ron and her boyfriend Harry, they were on there way to Hogwarts for their 7th and last year. Her and Harry had been going out since 5th year, and she couldn't be happier, well she could be, but this was fine. She was young and had her whole life ahead of her to live more wildly. Harry was great and everything a girl could want, he treated her as if she was the only one in the world, she never had to worry about him cheating on her, frankly she didn't think he had the guts to. Most of Harry's courage he had come to be known by, had disappeared after the last and final death of Voldamort, it had nearly kill them all and did kill a lot of others, most of the Slytherin house was gone, Crab, Gyole, Pansy, and many others. Draco had by some chance in hell lived, but she wonder if that mattered, he had lost his whole family, his father, mother, even the cat. He now owned the whole Malfoy Estate, he had became a very rich man. Even though he would never show it, Hermione knew Draco hated himself for being the only one to live threw it, and he hated himself even more for why he lived, Pansy had done the one thing noone thought she would, she put her life in front of his and had died because of him, Hermione had saw the whole thing, Harry had came face to face with a bewitched Draco under the spell like many others of Voldamort, Harry had went to stab Draco and Pansy had thrown herself in front of Draco. Hermione remembered it like it was yesterday, the look of utter pain in Draco's eyes, like he was the one dying. Hermione had hoped this would change Draco, but she was wrong he was back to his bitter self, if not more bitter. Her thoughts were interrupted as Harry kissed her neck softly, she smiled sweetly. 

  


Harry looked into the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend "You've been quite, what ya thinking about sweety?"

  


Hermione smiled again "Oh nothing much, I'm gonna go change" she kiss him lightly before grabbing her robes and walking out to the hall way and to the changing rooms. As she changed she though of what she'd do this year, her classes were mostly easy, having done most of what she could she had picked a light class load, while Ron of course had lacked off and now had a worse class load than her second year, she doughted she'd see much of him this year. She finished up changing and walked out of the small changing room, heading for her compartment, she walked past one and spotted Draco alone in his, she stopped for a instant and wondered if she should enter or not, she decided to do it, and walked in.

  


Draco's head quickly turned away from the window he had been looking out of, his grey eyes, turning ice blue "What do you want Granger?"

  


Hermione smiled "Nothing, just it was a little crowded in my compartment, you seem to have more than enough room"

  


He glared at her his eyes darkening "I don't want you in here" his eyes traveled over her body, it was true she had grow more beautiful in the last years, rounding out in the right places.

  


Hermione glared back "You don't scare me, so stop trying"

  


He got up and walked up to her, putting his face inches from hers, Hermione's face got a bit more red, he smiled and reached behind her closing the door "I think you're scared" with that said he moved back to his seat, leaving Hermione red in the face.

  


Hermione took her seat across from him and smiled "What in your right mind would make you think I was scared of you?"

  


Draco smiled wickedly at her, "Lets do a test" Hermione's heart rate jumped. He smiled more and moved over to her, placing his Face inches from her's again "Lets see your breathing faster... your eyes are wider, and you not moving, you one of two things, you're scared to death or..." he moved his lips so closes to her skin that she could feel the heat coming off them. Hermione gasp as Draco pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her smiling. 

  


Hermione just stared at him "Um....Harry's most likely wondering were I've went, I should get back now" she said all this while she inched herself to the door "Goodbye Malfoy" she flew out the door and walked as fast as she could down the hall. 'What just happen' she thought to herself

'did Draco Malfoy just do that?' she walked into the compartment to see Harry smile back at her.

  


"What took you so long?" Asked Harry as she sat down next to him still a little red in the cheeks.

  


Well she could say what happen "Long line." Harry was about to ask something else when the train started to slow down. "Oh looks like we're almost there better get our stuff around." she jumped up and grabbed her bag.

  


Harry gave her a odd look "Oookay" he grabbed his bag and followed her to the front of the train with the others.

  


~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~

  


Hermione Sat in her room, She was of Course Head Girl, noone had been surprised at all, she was glad she would have her own room, she'd be able to study by her self and maybe she'd be able to think for once. Her mind was still in a daze after the thing on the train, and what made it even more odd was when Draco kept looking at her during the feast. 

  


She jumped when she heard knock at her portrait hole, getting up and saying the password, the portrait swung open to revel Harry smiling "Hey, came by to see if you wanted to go for a walk"

  


Hermione grinned "yeah, let me get my robe, come in"

  


Harry looked in then slowly walked in " You sure I'm allowed in here?"

  


Hermione frowned "Dose it matter, rules used to not matter to you" she walked in to her closet

  


Harry gave her a shocked look "Hermione! That was for the greater cause."

  


Hermione threw her robe on and smiled faintly "yeah guess you're right... lets go" she grabbed Harry's hand and walked out of the room.

  


Hermione walked down the halls and onto the fields with Harry, he was so sweet, but was that enough for her anymore? As soon as it stated getting late Harry walked her back to her room even after Hermione said she didn't have a curfew, he insisted on taking her back. As she entered her room she groaned angrily walking to her window. She loved Harry more than any thing in the world, but she didn't know what to do with him, this wasn't how it was when they first started dating he was so funny and didn't care if they got caught out after curfew. 

Well she wasn't really ready to go to bed yet so she walked out her door and down the hall, she found her way to the place where in the earlier years she had spent so much time, the library, there was a light on, "who would be up at this hour" she thought out loud, she walked in

and down the long room to where she saw the small light, she started to see someone, pale white skin, blond almost white hair, she knew exactly who it was "Malfoy?" she walked up and sat at the table "Why in gods name are you up this late? And you out past curfew"

  


Draco looked up at her his eye seemed dark in a way glaring at her as if he had never seen her, "Are you stalking me?" a small smile creping on his lips.

  


Hermione glared "Why would I want to stalk you?"

  


Draco looked back at his book and closed it smiling back at her "Oh I don't know, after the way you reacted on the train, maybe you wanted finish my test?"

  


"What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione glanced at the book 'Muggle Legends'

  


Draco rose from his seat and made his way to her side of the table glancing down at her "I still haven't figured out if you're scared of me, and if you're not I need proof."

  


Hermione stood, becoming not quite eye level with him, more like lip level. She stared at his perfectly plum and pink lips, for a short instance there she wanted to pull him in to a passionate kiss and feel those lips on hers, but rather said "I'm not, there's your proof"

  


Draco smiled slyly looking her in the eyes "I need more proof, here let do test two" he placed his finger under her chin pulling her lips to his, lightly exploring her lips with his own. 

  


Hermione moaned as she pressed her lips harder on his deepening the kiss, pressing her body against his, as her hand traveled up his chest, his hand soon left her chin, slowly making it way to her shoulder, while the other moved up her back then back down, one thought ran quickly through her head 'what are you doing!' she jerked her self from him, looking at him, shocked at her self.

  


Draco chuckled lightly "You don't seem to be scared of me."

  


"Why did you do that?" asked a very confused Hermione.

  


Draco leaned even closer to her speaking softly into her ear "I've wanted to do that all day"

  


"Oh... ok" Hermione smiled lightly her cheek brightening again.

  


Draco smiled back "I should get to bed, testing out theories can be tiring" he picked up his book and walked out of the library leaving Hermione to think about what had happen.

  


Hermione made her way back to her room walking right through a ghost, as she fell on her bed she thought about the kiss. "Wow" she hadn't just done that, she didn't just kiss Draco Malfoy the one person her Boyfriend hated and almost killed, hell the person she Hated... She had.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Ok What did you think, PLEASE review, and sorry for any typos I'm still looking for a beta (wink wink, nug nug) 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Questions

Paths Crossing-2  
  
A/N- Sorry this took so long but I've got Finals coming up and had to do some major studying. So sorry  
A/N-2 Thank you all that have reviewed and to some (who I will not name) if you had read the closing note at the end of Chapter 1, you would have read that I did not yet have a beta reader and apologized for any typos, I also asked that you not flame, if you do not like it then simply do not read it. But now I have a beta so that should be all cleared up:) Now that out of the way onto the story! ^.^  
  
  
Hermione sat in Potions the next day; she could feel him looking at her. Her eyes lazily slid to him, catching him watching her, as he quickly looked away. Hermione's smiled stopped as Harry looked at her, "What are you looking at him for?" his eyes full of confusion.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly. She had of course not told Harry of the night before, he would freak. And if Ron found out he might just kill Draco before Harry could lay a finger on him. "I was looking at something on the self," she replied. The lie came quickly. She hated lying to Harry, but it was for his own good.   
  
Harry smiled and said, "Ok," while leaning his forehead on hers.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you will refrain from any public display of affection in this class, five points from Gryffindor," shot Snape in an icy tone.   
  
Hermione could hear Draco laugh. Her face went red as she shot him a glare that could kill. But the red slowly faded as Draco smiled and said out loud, "Tests Granger, tests."   
  
Hermione's face went pink as he brought up the event of last night. She quickly looked back into the eyes of her boyfriend, already with 'that' look again.  
  
Harry stared at her, his eyes dark; she hadn't seen that look in a long time, "What's he talking about Moine?"  
  
Hermione froze the color draining from her face, "Um... nothing, I don't know what he's talking about."  
  
Harry looked at her, about to ask more, when he spotted Snape watching them. Looking back at her quickly, he said, "We need to talk later." With that small thing said, he went back to work.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron, worry on her face. All he seemed to be able to offer was a kind smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat on her bed while Harry stared at her; he hadn't said a word since entering. "Harry, what is it you came here for?"   
  
"You're hiding something from me," his eye seemed to glaze over a bit.  
  
"Harry... why would I hide anything from you?"  
  
Harry looked at her hard, and replied, "Then what was that today with Draco, I saw your face." His eyes looked into hers deeply, as if searching for something.  
  
Hermione didn't like him when he acted like this "Harry, don't do this. Don't question me like this, it's only going to end in a fight."  
  
Harry's eyes softened a bit as he stared at her, "Then I can't be here; I don't want to get in to this now," he stood looking down at her. "When you want to tell me what's going on, come and get me. Other than that, don't bother." He swiftly walked out the door.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it; Harry had just walked out on her A small tear fell from her cheek. Why did this have to happen now? She was just starting her last year, not that she didn't have enough to deal with as it was; now she had to deal with a love triangle!   
  
She had to find Draco; she had to find out where he stood in all of this. Her eyes still watering, she ran out her door. She had no idea where she was going. She could try the Slytherin common room, because lucky for her, as Head girl she knew all the passwords. (Not that they were for this purpose.) She made her way down the long and dark halls to the Slytherin portrait hole. A large green snake looked at Hermione with its yellow, beady eyes, "Passssssword."   
  
Hermione spoke the password and entered as the portrait swung open. The room was quite dark, probably because of the dark green that coated the walls and the dark wood used for the floor. It was a beautiful room; the only problem was you could smell the evil that lurked there. Her eyes scanned the room until she spotted the staircase leading to the male rooms. Upon reaching the stairs, she looked around hoping no one saw her. Even if she was head girl, she couldn't just go prancing into a boys' room, but frankly she didn't care. She was going to fix this whole mess now: it seemed perfectly simple.  
  
As she wandered up the stairs (acting like she had done it a hundred times), she found his door, which was now simply marked Draco Malfoy. Since she knew Draco was the only guy left in his year, she had expected him to have his own room. She hoped the door wasn't locked as she slowly reached her small hand out and grabbed the doorknob. Hermione turned it; it wasn't locked. She pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping Draco. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that; you'd have never thought this was the man who had killed two of her dearest friends. She slowly crossed the room to stand next to him, and she looked on his nightstand. He had a picture of Pansy and him at the Ball from their 4th year. He had looked so young there, nothing like the boy sleeping on the bed next to her. His face hadn't changed much but he was taller and his hair wasn't slicked back anymore and his body had filled out (do to so many years of Quidditch). She heard Draco move and jumped as his eyes snapped open looking directly into hers, "Granger! What in bloody hell's name are you doing, showing up here like this?"  
  
Hermione frowned, "Thanks to your little remark in class today, Harry won't speak to me."  
  
Draco smiled as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Well, is that really a bad thing? I wouldn't want him talking to me. If I were you, I'd count my blessings."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco "Oh, shut up you, he's my boyfriend… well, I thought he was…" her eyes dropping to the floor.   
  
Draco's jaw clinched, "What do you want from me?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyes to meet his, "You started this, now I want to know one thing…" she looked into his sleepy eyes, "what are you gonna do? You kissed me. I, of course, kissed you back, but Draco, think about this, think about what we've been through," she glanced at the picture of Pansy and thought of her two lost friends, Ginny and Lavender…. She was about to continue when Draco grabbed her waist, pulling her to the bed.  
  
Draco smiled slightly, "Hermione, things have changed in the last two years. I can't say I've change a whole lot, but I've come to my senses. You're a beautiful woman, and you've got a bright future ahead of you. Something I never saw before." His eyes seemed to look past hers, into her very soul.  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat, realizing that he called her by her first name. "How do you know I'd ever want you? You killed two people I loved more than anything. And plus, people would never accept us."  
  
Draco's eyes seem to stiffen, "I damn well know the things I've done, and you know the things your so call boyfriend did to me. So tell me, when in your life have you cared about what people thought of you?"  
  
He was right and Hermione knew it all to well, but this was Draco Malfoy, her true enemy. She hated him…right?  
  
  
  
A/N- I know no action but I've got to set this story up first and there's a lot of back-story to do. I'll try and get the new chap out as soon as I can, but keep in mind I've got a lot to do right now plus to other stories I'm working on so…. Bear with me please.  
Oh And PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE Review  



End file.
